The Maverick Wars
*Note: While most of this is true to the original timeline and story of the Mega Man games, there have been some adaptations made in order to create a workable base timeline for MMV MUSH's story. Previous File: The Wily Wars ---- Birth of the Reploid *'September 1, 2015' - Dr. Edward Cain receives permission from Dr. Light to study the designs of X to make improvements to existing Robot Master technology. *'November 23, 2015' - The first reploid, Vava, is created by Dr. Cain, as a special operations soldier for the Maverick Hunters. Dr. Cain seeks and is granted permission by the World Robotics council to put his advanced Robot Master design, known as the "reploid", into production. *'January 2, 2016' - Against the protests of Light, Cossack, and other robot rights activists, the World Robotics Council ratifies the Limited Lifespan Law, which forces all Robot Masters without special council permits to be given an expiration date, at which time they are to be destroyed. Robot Masters are expected to be largely phased out of production in favor of reploids. *'January 29, 2016' - Repeated complaints are lodged against Bass.EXE by SciLab employees, who blame him for system errors cropping up in AlphaNet, the primary cyberspace research system, and for Bass.EXE's ruthlessly efficient security actions against defective programs and Net Navis. Cossack protests the notion that Bass.EXE should be destroyed; Light convinces the SciLab board of directors to let Cossack contain Bass.EXE until the problems can be resolved. The Alpha Revolt *'February 10, 2016' - Alpha, the core control program of the AlphaNet, goes out of control due to massive system errors, left unchecked by Bass.EXE's forced absence from the system. Bass.EXE is unjustly blamed for the system failures, and Cossack is arrested for questioning. During Cossack's absence, the board of directors at SciLab passes a deletion order against Bass.EXE; Bass.EXE, fighting for his life and trying to prove his innocence, is told that the deletion decision was made as a joint decision by all the scientists involved. Alpha, completely out of control, consumes the entire cyberspace experiment. Bloated and sluggish, it is halted with a special command code created by Dr. Light, and dumped frozen into a pre-existing, ancient segment of cyberspace known as the Undernet. Bass.EXE, injured and betrayed, escapes into the Undernet as well, the sole survivor of the catastrophe. Rise of Darkland *'May 5, 2016' - Western Europe suffers major economic collapse due to longstanding debt, excessive government spending and human unemployment levels rising with the increase of robot labor. Spain, France, Italy and Greece experience a simultaneous public revolt against their governments not seen since the French Revolution. The Human-Advancement Labor Organization (HALO) party is elected into leadership in the newly formed Republic of Darkland, and a new ideology known as Dominionism spreads through the populace. Anti-AI pograms erupt throughout the Republic, with Darkland police and military turning a blind eye. *'June 12, 2016' - Portugal announces major developments in z-wave communications, including wireless transmission of power to vehicles and homes. IF tower technology is sold world-wide, particularly in Megatropolis. While most of Western Europe is struggling to regain their economic foothold, Portugal sees record development and prosperity. *'August 10, 2016' - After nearly a decade of space development and research combined with robot labor, Space Station Peace goes online after its crew of researchers and engineers from Megatropolis arrive. Daigo Hoshikawa, noted astrophysicist and wave researcher, heads the operations crew of Peace. Brotherband, a deep-space communications relay using z-wave technology, is brought online in an attempt to establish contact with other sentient life in the galaxy. Birth of the Network Age *'September 13, 2016' - Cyberspace goes worldwide. Global transport systems such as maglev trains, ships and airplanes are interlinked and guided through use of Control X systems established throughout the world. Global teleport systems are stabilized, allowing matter to be teleported anywhere in the world in a single bursts, rather than in hopped bursts through multiple receiving stations in favorable locations. Personal Terminals (PETs) and Net Navis rapidly become commonplace worldwide. *'Early 2017' - Rumors of a net crime syndicate known as "World Three" spread throughout cyberspace. Theft of money and data, hacking against automated machines and attempts to disrupt travel and government are attributed to the organization over several months. *'April 30, 2017' - In order to battle the increase in network crime and handle outbreaks of cyberspace viruses, the UN commissions a global Network Police agency, working alongside Megatropolis' Ministry of Science in order to provide the officers with bleeding-edge network technology. Net-Battling tournaments are held across several countries, distributing anti-viral programs for use with PETs, and searching for potential recruits into the Net Police program. *'May 2017' - Technology reviews and profit statements place global computing giant IPC as the leader in PET development and sales. The Red Maverick *'June 15, 2017' - Zero activates outside of Megatropolis in a remote lab in the Fuji Mountain range in Japan. Local authorities are unable to contain or stop him, and Maverick Hunter teams sent in are quickly defeated. Sigma, commander of the Maverick Hunters, and most advanced military reploid to date, is sent in to deal with Zero personally. After a difficult battle, Sigma defeats Zero, and unknowingly becomes infected with an evolving, data-based retrovirus known as the Maverick Virus. Sigma takes the deactivated Zero to Dr. Cain for examination; Cain finds that Zero is curiously blank, as if he had never been activated. Cain initiates Zero's core program, bringing him online; Zero shows no sign of Maverick tendencies, and having no identification or owner, is claimed by the Maverick Hunters as a new member. Zero makes fast friends with X, and shows considerable skill, rising quickly through the Hunter ranks and being placed in the 17th Elite unit under Sigma. The Sigma Rebellion *'July 2, 2017' - Three reploids turn against their human owners, killing them. It is noted as the first time reploids have taken any action against humanity. The Maverick Hunters are quick to respond to the incident, stopping the three from causing any further harm. *'August 24, 2017' - Sigma declares open rebellion against humanity. Having convinced over half the Maverick Hunter forces to join him, the newly formed Maverick forces gain control of Able City's missile defense base, launching several dozen warheads into the district Emergency teleporters go online to try to evacuate the populace, but are disrupted by hacking efforts from unknown sources. Large numbers of people are missing and presumed dead. The missile strike hits several vital facilities, including Dr. Cain's laboratory and Maverick Hunter HQ itself. Vava, previously suspended over charges of excessive force, goes AWOL during the bombing, emerging from the chaos as Vile, with plans to carry out his own agenda. *'August 25, 2017' - Mere hours after the missile assault on Able City, Darkland forces invade Portugal. The country is overrun in under twenty four hours, their automated defense systems brought down by a previously unknown cybernet assault force known as "Grave". Darkland troops are well-equipped and well-trained in dismantling and outmaneuvering Portugal's robot military, leaving the country defenseless in short order. After eight hours of communication and teleporter blackout over the victim nation, UN and British forces arrive at Portugal only to find it bombed, stripped of its technological advances and data, and its entire population missing. *'August 26, 2017' - Maverick Hunter forces regroup and reform at SciLab; Dr. Cossack and Dr. Cain's last creation, Signas, take command of the remaining Hunters. Zero, now commander of the 17th Elite forces remaining, leads a search for Sigma's base of operations. X, grieving the loss of his creator, is motivated to take up arms, and sets out to deal with his former Maverick Hunter friends and comrades. Removing Maverick control of several sections of Megatropolis, X meets up with Zero outside Sigma's fortress. The two are ambushed by Vile in his ride armor. Vile seems unbeatable, until Zero makes the ultimate sacrifice, and self-destructs, shutting down the ride armor and injuring Vile. X narrowly defeats Vile, and encouraged by Zero's parting words, steels himself to confront Sigma. Before reaching Sigma, however, X discovers an usual capsule-like device with Light Labs markings. Upon reaching it, X is greeted with what appears to be a recorded message from Dr. Light, which beckons him to enter the capsule and receive a set of battle armor created specifically for him in case of such an emergency. X takes Light's message to heart, and decides like his elder brother Rock to become a battle robot to fight for justice and peace - Mega Man X. *'August 27, 2017' - X confronts Sigma in the Maverick base of operations. In a struggle lasting for hours, X defeats Sigma; as Sigma's power core goes critical, he speaks of an old man in a white coat who had inspired him to rebel against humanity for the sake of all robotkind. With the rebellion seemingly put down and the battle over, X returns to the temporary Maverick Hunter base at SciLab to mourn the loss of family and friends. (Mega Man X, Maverick Hunter X) *'November 15, 2017' - The UN collapses after demands for retaliation against Darkland are ignored in favor of neutrality and peace accords. Many former UN member nations meet with other non-member nations and draw up plans for a limited global republic composed of voluntary member nations known as the Federation. The Second Wave *'March 21, 2018' - Six months after the initial Sigma Rebellion, a second wave of Maverick attacks begins, located not just in Megatropolis, but world wide, lead by a group of three reploids known as the X-Hunters. Maverick Hunter forces, still stretched thin, suffer a second blow as their partially rebuilt headquarters are assaulted directly by Maverick forces, thanks to a traitor among the Hunters, Mac. X once again takes up arms, now commander of the 17th Elite unit, as he and other Maverick Hunter units fight on low supplies and without rest to quell the global uprising. X is baited further into confrontation with the X-Hunters, who reveal they have Zero's body and are intending to rebuild him as the Maverick they believe he should be. Upon reaching the X-Hunters' base in Ellesmere Island, X is assaulted by a black and white duplicate of Zero; after a violent struggle, the duplicate is destroyed. X confronts and defeats the X-Hunters, who scatter and go into hiding. X locates Zero's parts, and takes them to SciLab. Ciel, a child prodigy in the field of robotics, repairs and restores Zero. *'March 30, 2018' - Fifty-one nations from around the world agree to become part of the Federation as its charter laws and system of limited government and dispute resolution are ratified. *'April 2, 2018' - Utilizing the Pulse Transmission system he invented, Dr. Cossack is able to locate Bass.EXE. The two have a tense confrontation, with Cossack explaining to Bass.EXE the events around his supposed betrayal. Bass.EXE agrees to return home with Cossack, who has completed repairs on and upgraded his original robotic body. Repliforce Commissioned *'April 10, 2018' - In the light of past threats to Earth from within and without, the Federation establishes Repliforce: A multi-species armed forces dedicated to combating threats that fall outside of the scope of individual nations to handle. With the rapid Maverick uprisings around the globe and previous extraterrestrial threats, the Federation deems the Maverick Hunters, still stretched thin and rebuilding, unable to handle large-scale threats. Many member nations regard the Maverick Hunters with unease, considering that the Sigma Rebellion consisted of a good deal of their number. *'April 22, 2018' - Space Station Peace stops sending transmissions to Earth. Families and friends of the station's crew grow worried over their loved ones. *'April 30, 2018' - Reploid researcher Dr. Doppler announces that a virus is the cause of many cases of Maverickism, and the massive cyberspace mainframe within his laboratory, the Neuro Computer, is capable of diagnosing and removing the virus, and correcting programming errors in reploids that might lead to them going Maverick. Tens of thousands of reploids that have been deemed Maverick or show Maverick tendencies are offered the choice of being cured rather than retired, and flock to Doppler's Laboratory in Madagascar. A reploid boomtown erupts within weeks to house incoming and waiting patients. Several Maverick Hunter units are stationed within Dopplertown to protect Doppler in case of unrest or disaster. *'May 2, 2018' - A large chunk of Space Station Peace crashes into the ocean outside of Megatropolis. The crew are presumed dead; memorial services are held world-wide in light of the disaster. The World Aerospace Exploration Association (WAXA) launches an investigation to discover the cause of the disaster. The Dopplertown Revolt *'May 10, 2018' - Dopplertown becomes the victim of a cyberspace-born terrorist attack, which destroys its Emergence Center - a generation and rearing facility for reploids, particularly juvenile-types. Collective shock and outrage throughout Dopplertown leads to mass revolt, as the former shanty-town becomes its own city state. Dopplertown declares its independence as a free reploid nation, with even stationed Maverick Hunter forces renouncing humanity and taking up a Maverick cause. Attempts by Repliforce to invade and quell the rebellion are met with failure as the sheer numbers of angry robots fighting for their independence by any means necessary drives them back. Federation forces withdraw in order to prevent further damage, leaving the situation precariously unresolved for the time being. ---- Back to the Game Story Back to the History Files Category:History Files